


im sorry

by spreadmywings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Thanksgiving, Harry Styles - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Direction Big Bang, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, im still crying'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmywings/pseuds/spreadmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Harry woke up one morning to a screaming. His mind was still foggy and his heart was racing from his rude awakening. He sat up, looking around. He didn’t see anyone so he assumed it was his neighbors. He laid back down, closing his eyes.   
“Hey, wake up, piece of shit.” a voice called. Harry sat straight up, checking his surroundings. the voice sounded like it was coming right at his ear. He licked his lips, immediately hearing the voice again. “Gah, what the fuck, mate? are you trying to drown me?” harry furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Who’s there?” he asked.   
“Look in your mirror and you’ll find out.” the voice said. Harry was even more confused. He got up, going into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror, the first thing he noticed was a big zit below his lip.   
“I- uh, hello?” harry called out. He stared at the pimple, a pair of eyes and a mouth popped out of it. “Is that you?! How is this even possible? It’s not. What. The. Fuck.” Harry rambled, poking at the pimple.   
“Ow, hey. i have feelings, you know.” the zit said. “My name’s Louis by the way.”   
“I’m Harry. How did you get here Louis?” harry asked. he was quite scared. a talking pimple? Really?  
“I’m not sure, actually.” Louis said. harry frowned, thinking about how much the pimple hurt. He furrowed his eyebrows thinking.   
“I’m really sorry Louis but i gotta get rid of you.” Harry said. Louis frowned.   
“But- we could be friends. I could help you, give you advice and stuff. Maybe even lovers.” Harry grimaced.   
“I- I’m sorry, Lou. I just- it hurts, okay, I’m sorry.” harry put both his index fingers on either side of the pimple, pushing.   
“No, no, Harry, noooo.” Louis shouted, but it was too late. The pulse inside of Louis had exploded. He was no more.   
“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> on wizards of waverly place when justin gets that talking pimple. inspiration. thanks


End file.
